


Are We Human

by TimelessWriting



Series: Oofuri Tokyo Ghoul AU [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, BLAME TARU, ghoul!Mihashi, im so sorry, inspector!Tajima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might be best friends, but Mihashi knew he wouldn't be an exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasty/gifts).



> So tarzaness and I were talking tokyo ghoul au... and this happened.

_Bzzt bzzt! Bzzt bzzt!_

Mihashi scrambled up from where he had been curled up against his bed, hurriedly scrubbing at his eyes in a pathetic attempt to stop the tears falling. As he reached the front door, he hoped desperately that it was someone who he could talk to about his new… _problem_. He was careful to keep his sobs quiet, just in case it wasn’t. Just in case it was someone who wouldn’t help him, someone who could hurt him.

He peered through the peephole and almost immediately threw himself back, stumbling backwards until his back hit the wall with a light _thump_. A trembling hand hovered over his mouth as a shaky sob escaped it, eyes staring in horror at the door–or rather, who stood behind it.

_Bzzt bzzt! Bzzt bzzt!_

Mihashi's shoulders trembled from the force of his sobs, held back and forced into silence. The doorbell rang again before the voice of the person he feared the most right now came through the door. The words were muffled by the wood between them and their recipient, but to Mihashi they were as clear as day and cut through him like the knives that could no longer hurt him.

“Mihashi? Are you there? It's Tajima! I finished training and all my work for the CCG, and I was thinking we could hang out! I hear there's a cool dessert shop that just opened up downtown. We could go do that! Or if you aren't feeling up to going out, we could just chill and watch some movies or something. It's been awhile since we've last watched Million Dollar Arm together!”

Mihashi stayed silent, watching the door with wide eyes as large tears dripped down his face and over the hand covering his mouth.

There was an audible sigh from Tajima, and Mihashi could hear him mumble in disappointment that he couldn’t hang out with his best friend even though he had hurried to clear up time to be together.

… Would they even still be friends when Tajima found out what Mihashi had become? When he found out Mihashi had become this–this _monster_.

Mihashi could just _imagine_ what Tajima would think. Tajima was an _Investigator_. His very _job_ was to kill what Mihashi had turned into.

… Mihashi wouldn’t be an exception.

* * *

_Tajima sneered down at him in disgust, quinque held loosely in his right hand as Mihashi sobbed and bawled for forgiveness._

_Forgiveness for what exactly? What had he done wrong?_

_“I can’t believe you. You couldn’t have even told me you were a ghoul?” Tajima chided, the grip around his quinque tightening until his hand began to lose circulation and his fingers were turning white. “I **trusted you**. And you give me what in return? This?” He gestured wildly with his free hand._

_“I-I didn’t mean to, Tajima! It was an accident, I promise! I was–” Tajima cut him off._

_“Shut up. I don’t want to hear anything coming from your mouth unless it’s your dying breath. I don’t want you sullying what I have left of my best friend. Die. You don’t deserve to live,” He scowled down at where Mihashi’s trembling form sat, flicking his wrist to wield his blade. “ **You’re not Mihashi.** ”_

_“Please, Tajima! I–” Mihashi abruptly stopped, eyes wide as he looked down to where the blade pierced his chest. A shaky hand came up to touch the sticky liquid gushing from the hole with each weakening beat of his heart. His vision was starting to get blurry, and less and less of his surroundings were staying in his line of sight. The last thing he saw with his rapidly fading sight was the disgusted look on his best friend’s face as he forcefully tugged the weapon from his chest._

* * *

As Mihashi curled into himself by the front door and finally let the sobs building up in his throat come out, he couldn’t help but think that it was at times like this that he really hated having such a hyperactive, pessimistic imagination.


End file.
